A Golden Apple
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: On Hermione's wedding day, she reflects on the decision she made. Hermione/Minerva. Hermione/Ron. For the Hogwarts Online, prompt of the day. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Author Note:** This is written for the **Hogwarts Online **prompt of the day for **Tuesday 17****th**** August. **

It contains light Hermione/Minerva femmeslash, but nothing graphic so don't let that put you off.

I've decided to dedicate this fic to my three lovely(crazy) facebook sisters; Chris, Cass and Claire. You guys mean a lot to me and I hope we'll be friends for a long time. 3

I don't like the beginning of this too much but it'll do for now. I may however take it down and rework it at a later date. On a similar note it is unbeta'd so please do tell me if I've made any errors.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything :( However sadly I'm admitting that it won't make it any less true. _

**Prompt:**_ "I've always loved you more. Accept that."_

**A Golden Apple**

**-()-**

Hermione stood in front of the full length dressing room mirror, smoothing down the satin fabric of her dress. She didn't know what she expected to feel when she looked at her reflection and to her horror, she felt tears clouding her vision. She was getting married to Ron in little more than an hour and it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Hermione had thrown herself into the preparations for the big day in the naïve hope that it would make her feel that marrying Ron was what she wanted. Needless to say it hadn't worked.

She'd never thought herself to be the type to do something just because it was 'expected of her' and Minerva hadn't either. Hermione knew she was disappointed in her and it was that piece of knowledge which hurt the most.

Her relationship with Minerva had been unexpected to say the least. What had started out as merely a teenage crush on her part had developed to become so much more. To the point where it had come down to making a decision.

A gentle knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. "Hermione, it's nearly time." Ginny's voice called. With a sigh, Hermione stood up and wiped away any evidence that this wasn't what she wanted.

**-()- **

As she listened to Ron speaking his vows, the words she was hearing in were completely different. _"I've always loved you more. Accept that." _Minerva McGonagall's Scottish lilt still resounded in her head, even after so much time had passed. Hermione often wondered if she thought of her as much as she did her; if her heart hurt to think of her. She wondered if Minerva knew that she regretted the decision she'd made every day and would have given anything to be able to change the way things were.

Only Hermione saw the church door open and shut quietly. Only she noticed the witch sitting alone in the back row, a large hat obscuring her face. She had an air of familiarity about her, which made the young witch distinctly uneasy.

Hermione made her vows to Ron, her heart crumbling in her chest as she finally realised why she still felt such a connection to Minerva even after they hadn't spoken in a year. They walked down the aisle, and it made Hermione feel sick at the sight of the golden wedding band which now tied her to her best friend forever.

She posed for the photos, all the while looking round for that distinctive hat. Ron headed over to the refreshment tent – after standing for an hour, it was only to be expected – but not before Hermione reassured him she'd join him in a bit. They'd only been married five minutes and he was already driving her round the bend.

She gave a resigned sigh after sweeping the crowds for the witch more than once. She sat on the dewy grass in the apple orchard, little caring that her dress might get soiled. Hermione didn't know how long she'd sat there, lost in thought, but not so deeply that she didn't feel it when someone sat down beside her and started eating an apple from the ground.

She knew who it was without having to look. "I'm sorry Minerva," she whispered miserably. "I know I made the wrong choice, and now I'm going to end up regretting it for the rest of my life." She leaned forward and gently captured the older woman's lips. To her surprise, she didn't push her away. Minerva tasted like apples, and it felt like they were kissing for the first time, tainted with the bittersweet realisation that it was in fact, the last.

"It'll always be you Hermione," Minerva replied, her voice breaking, although it was impossible to read her face from beneath the brim of her hat. She pressed something hard into the palm of her hand, and apparated with a soft pop. Tears stung Hermione's eyes and she looked down at her closed fist; a small golden apple with a bite missing dangled from a fine chain. She smiled through her tears, appreciating what it symbolised.

She wore it every day, alongside the emerald necklace Ron bought her for their first anniversary and the string of diamonds he bought her for their fiftieth. She alone knew what that necklace meant.

* * *

Review? Please? :)


End file.
